1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital image processing device and method, and more particularly, to an apparatus for and method of controlling a digital image processing device by which an image is displayed on a display device so that a user can confirm an image being input and photograph the image displayed on the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a digital image processing device may be a digital camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a phone camera, a PC camera, or other devices known in the art that use an image recognition sensor.
In the digital image processing device, an image input through an image pickup device can be displayed on an image display device which is operating as a viewfinder. Accordingly, a user can use the image display device to help the user capture a desired image and store it as an image file.
When the digital image processing device receives an image input through an image pickup device (i.e., a preview image or a pre-capture image), displays the input image on a display device, captures the image input through the image pickup device, and stores the image as an image file, the power consumption is large.
Also, if a battery with the same voltage is used when the power consumption required for the operations of the digital image processing device increases, the usage time of the battery decreases.
In particular, according to the recent trend of reducing the size of digital image processing devices, the size of a battery mounted installed in the digital image processing devices needs to be reduced. Accordingly, the power consumption of the digital image processing device using a battery with a limited capacity needs to be reduced.
In particular, because much power is consumed by a display device, it would be advantageous to reduce the power consumption of the display device.